Coincidence
by SmilinStar
Summary: “First engaged, now married, what next?” Daniel helps Jack sift through his thoughts after ‘Point of View’ S3


**Coincidence**

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters do not belong to me, just borrowing them temporarily

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing:** Sam/Jack

**Summary: "**First engaged, now married, what next?" Daniel helps Jack sift through his thoughts after 'Point of View' S3

Daniel stood at the commissary door silently watching Jack O'Neill idly folding and refolding a paper napkin. He was mutely arguing with himself as to whether he should approach the lone grey figure at the back of the room. Today had been a weird day; not that any day was normal at the SGC, but today had been one for the books. He'd experienced the whole alternate reality thing already, but Jack, Sam and Teal'c; well this had been one hell of a bizarre occurrence for them.

Teal'c had had to dress up and pretend to be Apophis' first prime again, Sam had met her long lost 'twin' and Jack, well Jack . . .

Daniel, if he had some money in his pocket, would put a definite bet on what was currently occupying the Colonel's thoughts. Tentatively, he took a step forward towards him. He still hadn't noticed his presence, far too absorbed in his blue paper napkin.

"Hey Jack."

Jack looked up at the familiar face, before dropping his eyes back on to the table,

"Hey Daniel."

"You know they stopped serving dinner about three hours ago?"

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Jack answered dryly.

Daniel took the liberty of sitting himself down, "Strange day, huh?"

Jack let out an exasperated sigh, "Daniel, spit it out."

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

"Makes a change doesn't it?"

"Jack."

"Well how would you be feeling if you were in my place?"

"Confused," Daniel offered.

"Bingo."

"It doesn't have to mean anything; unless of course it does . . . mean . . . something."

"Thanks for your help Danny boy."

"Maybe you should talk to Sam."

Jack scoffed, "And tell her what? 'Hey Carter, don't you think its kinda weird how in every single reality we're together except for in this one?' First engaged, now married, what next?"

"Well you don't know that for sure, I mean we can't know exactly just how many different parallel realities exist and whether or not_ you_ exist in all of those-"

"Aghh!" Jack held up his hands. Daniel instantly snapped his mouth shut. "You're not being very helpful here Daniel."

"Sorry."

Running a hand back and forth through his hair, Jack sighed again, "It can't just be a coincidence can it?"

Daniel sat in silence, opting not to answer.

"I mean, me, marrying a scientist? I _hate _scientists," he muttered to himself.

Daniel again said nothing.

"Ok, well I don't hate_ all _of them . . . and anyway this isn't about me, this is about _her_!"

"How so?" Daniel asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I mean honestly, what on earth could she possibly see in me?"

"Are we talking about _Major _Carter or _Doctor_ Carter?"

"Major, Doctor, any of them!"

"I really don't know."

Jack looked up at the all too obvious serious face of his team mate, "Thanks Daniel, great to know you think so much of me."

Daniel's expression cracked into a grin, "You are thinking about this way too much, Jack. I mean if its gonna happen, it will."

Jack leaned fully back into his chair, "That's what I'm worried about, what if it does?"

"You can't control feelings, you'd go mad trying."

"It's just so wrong."

"Maybe, then again maybe not. Like I said, I'd let a couple of years pass before you make that judgement."

Jack raised a brow, reminiscent of Teal'cs trademark expression, "You know something I don't Danny boy?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Bemused, Jack watched as Daniel gave him a peculiar smile, before turning his back on him and walking out of the commissary.

"Strange little space monkey," he muttered to the empty room.

* * *

Lots of months, missions later . . .

He wasn't sure when he finally realised it. It wasn't like the proverbial 'something' hitting him in the face from out of nowhere; it was more a gradual dawning of realisation. To be honest, he was glad it had happened that way; he had been able to enjoy the feeling better. The feeling of falling in love.

It wasn't ideal really. Falling in love with your second-in-command was supposed to be a 'rare' to 'never' occasion, but now that it had happened, it felt right.

He was hardly concentrating on Hammond's mission briefing; his thoughts preoccupied elsewhere. His line of vision betraying exactly where.

'Finally,' Daniel smiled to himself. It had taken him long enough. Watching his friend he couldn't help wonder why it hadn't happened sooner. He supposed he had needed that good kick in the right direction that fateful night in the commissary, but his mission wasn't quite complete yet.

He just wished they lived on an alternate reality. The next step would be a hell of a lot easier if they were; and from just looking at the love-struck Jack, he knew he was thinking exactly the same thing . . .

**Author's Note: **Ok, this was my first shot at a Stargate fic. Not brilliant, I know (actually pretty rubbish)but I would be grateful for any constructive criticism. Thank you.


End file.
